


Amado Adam

by MissyPA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan Lives, Adam Milligan is Saved, Adam y Michael son uno solo, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Adam Milligan, Bottom Michael, Conversación seria, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, Michael muestra sus poderes, Michael posee a Adam, Post episode s15 ep 08, Post-Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't in Heaven, Romanticismo, Sexual Content, Switching, Top Adam Milligan, Top Michael, Virginity, amistad, encuentro sexual, post-episode
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyPA/pseuds/MissyPA
Summary: Después de los sucesos del episodio 8 de la temporada 15. Adam debe averiguar como seguir en este viaje, al menos hasta que todo se termine. Pero no esta solo esta vez, Michael esta con el.A solas los dos averiguan en verdad qué es lo que los une...una amistad que nadie más podría entender.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Amado Adam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KelyMilligan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelyMilligan/gifts).



> Escribí esto como regalo a una muy querida amiga, HACE MESES! sorry por eso amiga: KelyMilligan, debería haberlo posteado durante la cuarentena. Tomen esto como mi locura durante el encierro. XD  
> Deja tus comentarios, opiniones o criticas...pero se amable, soy simplemente humana.

Afuera de aquel espacio, el búnker como sea que ellos lo llamaban: el mundo. Otra vez el mundo humano, basto, problemático, conflictuado, complicado… indiferente al dolor de su anfitrión. Tan joven y hermoso, ¿cómo podrían conocer a los humanos y no amarlos? los ángeles fueron creados y diseñados para esto. Ahora lo entendía perfectamente; 10 años en el abismo, encerrado con él en esa celda.  
_Adam._ llamó. _ ¿Qué haremos ahora? dime qué hacer, adónde ir._  
El joven abrió sus ojos, el arcángel le cedió el mando una vez más. _ ¡Michael, Michael!_ llamó frenético.  
“Estoy aquí contigo, amado Adam” lo oyó decir. _No hagas eso. Creí que te habías ido. _explicó aliviado, el arcángel rió. Adam se sonrió así mismo. “¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Dónde iremos?” volvió a preguntar, el joven simplemente se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar por donde bajaba el camino…o más bien dicho: subiendo la colina que ocultaba la puerta del búnker hacia la ruta federal.  
_No conozco este lugar…pedimos aventón? ¿Pero a quién?_  
“Si quieres podríamos volver y-” _ Ni lo digas. No les pediremos ayuda a ellos. Quisiera no volver a verlos más. Pero esto se acabará pronto, así que deberíamos disfrutar mientras tanto._ dijo y apuró el paso unas millas hasta que vislumbró una gasolinera con centro comercial a lo lejos.

Al llegar allí un tipo en un convertible le gritaba al empleado del lugar mientras estaba al teléfono que no rayara su auto, el chico frente al dispensador de combustible no tendría más que dos o tres años que Adam. Agachaba la cabeza mientras el tipo del convertible seguía insultándolo aun después de pagar.

_Imbécil._ susurró Adam. Le dió un codazo involuntario y chocó con él, el tipo lo miró _ ¡Fíjate por donde andas, idiota!_ le dijo, se subió al vehículo y se marchó colocándose unos lentes de sol.  
Sus pasos lo llevaron frente a la hilera de tres cajeros automáticos que estaban allí. Veía como sus manos introducían una tarjeta y marcaban la clave, elegía una operación y luego una exorbitante cifra apareció en la pantalla.  
_ Pero qué…?_ preguntó. “Tomé algunos trucos de mi hermano menor; él lo aprendió de tus hermanos mayores de hecho. Espero que no te importe” le dijo Michael.  
_ No. Creo que no. Ese tipo se lo merecía._ contestó impresionado, la billetera sólo contenía un billete de $100 y al menos 15 tarjetas de créditos.  
“¿Cuánto deberías sacar o tal vez deberíamos hacer una transferencia?” preguntó el arcángel.  
_ Espera. Hay una cámara que nos está grabando._ le advirtió. “No te preocupes. Hasta que nos vayamos de aquí: nada será registrado” contestó Michael.  
_En serio: ¿Quién eres?_ le dijo, sonrió. Sacó un poco de dinero y transfirió cerca de 25 grandes a una cuenta…que hasta hace poco contenía $5, 22 de sus ahorros; que había olvidado de depositar hace más de 10 años. Colocó la billetera intacta encima del dispensador de combustible; el muchacho seguía allí ayudando a otros clientes, vió la billetera: la abrió, miró a su alrededor y sacó el billete y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Dejó la billetera donde la había visto.  
“Sé que técnicamente no necesitamos comer ni descansar pero me gustaría volver a verte feliz como lo estabas en el dinner, ¿quieres volver allí?”  
_ No es necesario, Michael. Hay de esos lugares esparcidos por todo el país, podríamos encontrar uno mejor, que no tenga rastros de demonios. Lo único que quiero…es estar contigo. ¿No me dejaras, cierto?_  
“Nunca” dijo Michael. “Pero…todavía me gustaría verte feliz otra vez.”  
_ Ya sé dónde podríamos ir._ dijo Adam y le transmitió las imágenes de cierto lugar especial dónde su madre y el habían ido a de vacaciones durante tres veranos, antes de saber del condenado John Winchester, los ghouls, lo sobrenatural o sus hijos.

***** ***** *****

“No es igual a como lo recordabas” dijo el arcángel. _ Por supuesto que no lo es, eso fue hace como 20 años. Pero esto…es mucho mejor, ¿no lo crees?_ dijo entusiasmado, prácticamente corriendo hacia la entrada. “No sabría decirlo” contestó Michael. _ Será genial, confía en mí._ 

El lobby del lugar, antes un complejo vacacional para toda la familia ahora convertido en un complejo de pequeños hospedajes para viajantes, espacioso e iluminado con plantas naturales y una fuente de agua interior, el letrero indicaba: “LOS ANGELES INN. Complex” en letras azul eléctrico, afuera.  
El empleado pidió una identificación y él se excusó diciendo que había sido asaltado de salida al aeropuerto pero que tenía su tarjeta de crédito y efectivo, el hombre pareció creer su historia incluso le indico donde podría adquirir un nuevo móvil, ropa y hasta cenar (todos negocios aledaños al mismo complejo, por supuesto). Compró algunos jeans, camisetas sencillas y varios henleys, ropa interior; un teléfono prepago y un pequeño bolso deportivo para guardar todo.  
Cuando hubo obtenido la tarjeta magnética de su habitación, otro empleado lo condujo hasta allí. Pasando por el estacionamiento que era mucho más amplio de lo que recordaba, además el lugar tenía varias piscinas más también, una especie de parque interior en que podía ver algunos juegos infantiles vacíos…por la temporada baja, supuso. 

_ Habitación 158, aquí es._ indicó el empleado, le dijo que podía comunicarse con recepción si se le ofrecía cualquier otra cosa, le indicó donde estaban las máquinas expendedoras y de hielo y se fue.  
La cama tamaño King inmaculada, vestida sencillamente con cobertores claros, haciendo juego con el resto de la habitación armoniosamente. Ya que no se trataba de su dinero, no escatimaron en gastos.  
_ ¿Sabes cómo se llama este lugar? Suite James Dean, es gracioso no?_ dijo viendo los retratos del actor decorar la habitación, la chaqueta roja de imitación enmarcada y la fotografía del Porche plateado del 55’ y otros autos más.  
“No lo entiendo, ¿cómo puede ser gracioso?”  
_ Es el nombre de un actor que murió muy joven…alguien como yo. Y también el nombre de uno de mis medio hermanos junto con el nombre de la vasija de que usa Castiel en este momento y tú sabes que yo sé… que ellos tienen “algo”; así que si lo piensas es como si fuéramos a dormir en un lugar que se llama como nuestros hermanos: es gracioso, perturbador…y gracioso._ comentó riéndose de eso. Michael no se rió, le daba una vibra de confusión más bien. _ ¡Ah, no tienes humor!_  
“Me lo han dicho antes…Lucifer.” dijo; Adam se detuvo. _No lo nombres por favor. No soporto escuchar su nombre. Es aún peor que escuchar de los otros tres chiflados._ comentó, deshaciendo la cama y metiéndose allí, luego.  
_ Deberíamos haber comprado un piyama. Podría comer algo… ¿Qué será bueno pedir?_ preguntó desplegando los folletos de menú de los lugares de comida, mientras se recostaba por la cabecera de la cama y encendía la tv. _ Se me antoja mexicana y pastel de vainilla con chocolate de postre, no pudimos probarlo antes. ¿Todavía existirá Pepsi cola? me beberé unas cuantas latas si todavía existen. Mejor me beberé unas cervezas lagger: no sé qué sean, pero suena elegante_ dijo suspirando con una sonrisa.  
“Adam. Quiero que tengas todo lo que mereces. Pero dudo que comer y beber chatarra te hagan sentir feliz.”  
_ Ni comer chatarra, ni nada que sea de este mundo podría hacerme feliz, Michael._ musitó y volvió a plegar los folletos donde estaban.  
“Hay algo que podría hacerlo. Pídelo.”  
_ ¿Qué cosa? estamos llegando para cerrar el show y probablemente ninguno de nosotros saldrá vivo. Todo lo que pedía, todo lo que deseaba ya no tiene importancia. Yo no tengo imp-_  
“¡Eso no es verdad, amado Adam!” interrumpió el arcángel. “Eres importante, para mí. Para mí: lo eres todo.”  
_ Y tú para mí también. Sólo quisiera poder…quisiera…_ decía antes de bostezar un par de veces y rendirse al sueño.  
Michael lo vió en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, entonces se decidió a no perturbarlo. Estaba determinado a hacerle decir en voz alta aquel deseo no expresado, porque sabía que era posible y tal vez porque también anhelaba secretamente cumplirlo.

***** ***** *****

Cuando Adam despertó, se encontró con la oscuridad que llenaba el cuarto a excepción de algunas tenues luces que se colaban por las cortinas claras de una ventana. Estuvo a punto de gritar en pánico, cuando oyó: “Ya estamos a salvo. No volveremos al abismo. No lo permitiré; pero aún si así fuera: yo siempre estaré contigo, te protegeré: como cuando estábamos solos en la celda”.

_ Gracias, Michael. Sólo quisiera…poder abrazarte. Sé que estas aquí, pero en este mundo se siente casi como si estuviese hablando conmigo mismo. Como si estuviese solo._ dijo con tristeza, casi susurrando lo último.  
De repente una figura humana se materializó frente a él, sentado en la misma posición que el en su cama: Adam exhaló asustado. 

_ No temas, amado. Soy yo._ le dijo y acarició su mejilla levemente, Adam reconoció esa cara aunque sea igual a la suya. Estaba conmovido porque a pesar de estar en este lugar, ni siquiera se había visto al espejo en más de una década. Se abrazó a Michael, no sabía por qué pero sus ojos se amenazaban con lágrimas de alivio, alegría y otras emociones, fluían de el de repente. Tocarlo era algo nuevo también:  
_ ¿Eres corpóreo? ¡Puedo tocarte!_ exclamó de repente. _Pensé que sólo podías hacerte visible… si podrías hacer esto: ¿por qué nunca lo habías hecho antes?_ preguntó todavía sujeto al arcángel.

_No podía. Mi prioridad era mantenerte a salvo de todas las torturas del abismo, sólo así mantendría tu alma intacta aunque tu cuerpo sea herido mil millones de veces…salvaguardar tu alma humana era lo más importante. Mis poderes estaban reservados sólo a tu protección._ le explicó.  
_ Gracias, te lo agradezco en verdad._ le dijo y se movió incomodo en sus brazos antes de ruborizarse_ Michael, estas…estas desnudo._ agregó tratando en verdad de contener su la risa.  
Michael se miró así mismo y otra vez a Adam _ Ustedes los humanos sienten vergüenza de sus cuerpos y no de algunas de sus acciones o pensamientos. He estado dentro de ti-_  
Adam empezó a reírse a carcajadas, interrumpiéndolo, el arcángel lo miraba confundido. _ ¡Basta!, en serio: ¡Basta! No puedes decir cosas así tan a la ligera._ dijo y seguía riéndose.  
Una sonrisa se formó en la comisura de los labios de Michael. Adam lo miró y volvió a tocarlo levemente. _ ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes estar así?_ preguntó más en serio.  
_ Algunas horas. Tal vez unas 10 o 12, tal vez hasta un día entero._  
_ Pero ¿es algo que puedes hacer siempre o es algo de un solo día? digo: es algo que te debilita o duele si lo haces más de una vez o…?_ comenzó a preguntar con temor, el arcángel reconocía estas emociones primarias en el.  
_ ¡Adam! tranquilo…no me causa dolor o incomodidad hacer esto de ningún modo. Mi gracia se renueva sola, no lo olvides. Mientras me necesites…yo estaré contigo de esta forma todo lo que me sea posible._  
_Okey, bien. Okey. Pero amigo…todavía estas desnudo._  
_ Si esta forma te perturba…_ dijo y cambio a una mujer despampanante morena con pechos enormes.  
_ ¡¿Qué haces?!_ gritó Adam. Michael cambió a otra mujer, pelirroja esta vez, con pechos más pequeños. _ ¡Demonios!_ gritó bajando la mirada avergonzado. Michael cambió a rubia más menuda. _ ¿Kristin McGee? No, no, no ¡detente Michael!_  
_ ¿Esta forma tampoco te place?_ preguntó la chica frente a el.  
_No. Ella y yo, no…no llegamos ni segunda base, lo sabes. Se sentía raro besarla antes y se siente raro estar frente a ti como ella desnuda. ¿Podrías por favor volver…volver a como eras antes?_ dijo aún cubriéndose los ojos un poco, totalmente ruborizado.  
Michael entendió que aquellas formas femeninas lo ponían incómodo. Adam le lanzó un almohadón: _ ¡Y cúbrete un poco!_ le exigió.  
_ ¿Hice que te enfades conmigo? Mi intención es agradarte. Sé que tienes poca experiencia y que quieres hacerlo más veces antes de morir otra vez, puedes hacerlo conmigo._  
_ ¡Yo no dije eso! ¡Yo…! ¡Deja de leerme la mente! ¡Ni siquiera sé quiénes eran esas mujeres!_  
_ No estoy leyendo tu mente ahora mismo. Pero la morena era una actriz pornográfica y la pelirroja era una actriz de un serie de tv; ambas salieron de tu inconsciente en sueños. Te conozco por dentro y por fuera, amado Adam._  
_ ¡deja de llamarme “amado”!_  
_ Te conozco por dentro y por fuera, Adam._ volvió a repetir, resaltando su nombre sin decir “amado” pero con el mismo afecto. El muchacho exhaló frustrado pero suavizó su expresión con el arcángel…después de todo: sólo quería ayudarlo, supuso.  
_ Lo sé, pero cuando lo dices así…suena tan…simple._  
_ ¿Y no lo es?_  
_ No._  
_ ¿Por qué no? Eres un muchacho de 19 años aun entrando la cúspide de su ímpetu sexual, tus hormonas y desarrollo son normales, es el momento más óptimo para-_  
_ ¡Amigo, Basta! ¡Detente, ya no hables de mi desarrollo ni hormonas! sólo detente, ¿sí? Además tengo 29 años…no “viví” los últimos 10, pero da igual_  
_ Está bien. Pero ¿por qué no quieres hacerlo conmigo?_ preguntó Michael, estaba genuinamente confundido.  
_ ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo? ¿Contigo, yo? digo: ¿tú y yo, conmigo tú?_  
_ ¿Por qué no?_  
Adam lo miraba asombrado, pestañeaba rápido, abría y cerraba la boca tratando de articular algo inteligente que decir. Sabía que Michael no tenía intención real de decir lo que estaba diciendo, pero también sabía que alguna vez esa idea se le pasó por la cabeza, siendo honesto.  
_ Te equivocas, lo que dije: lo dije con intención. Si otros ángeles también pueden dar un salto de fe hacia el libre albedrio y elegir por si mismos: yo también lo haré. Y yo también quiero hacerlo contigo…porque tú quieres hacerlo conmigo._ afirmó.  
_Pensé que ya no leías mi mente._  
_ Tardabas demasiado en contestar._  
_Ya no leas mi mente._  
_ Está bien. ¿Lo harás conmigo?_  
_ ¡Amigo!_  
_ Dímelo. Necesito saber si quieres estar al mando ahora, si iremos a buscar una mujer real para que tú puedas-_ fue interrumpido por el muchacho que le cubría la boca con ambas manos, con el rostro totalmente enrojecido y los ojos abiertos como aterrado.  
_Sigues haciéndome sonar como un pervertido._ le dijo. El creía que los ángeles no hacían esas cosas, no piensan en el sexo. No recordaba siquiera haber hablado de eso. ¿No está prohibido por la Biblia o algo así? El arcángel negaba con la cabeza a todo eso, todavía con su boca cubierta. Adam lo tuvo que soltar. 

Pero resistirse ya era inútil. Michael fue muy directo con respecto a su voluntad. Chuck los había engañado, todo era una gran mentira. Y yo sólo fueron un medio para un fin, en los que no eran nada más que estrellas invitadas. Ni siquiera eran parte del acto principal, como antes creía el arcángel. No eran ni el hijo favorito, ni el más rebelde, nada. Había mucho que aprender, mucho que experimentar aún. No sería humano…pero tal vez así los comprendería un poco más.  
Michael pestañeó esperando respuestas. Adam no le dió ninguna: sólo rozó sus labios con los de el arcángel tentativamente, que sorprendido por un par de segundos el contacto tan real y palpable; el arcángel respondió estampándole un beso torpe casi ansioso y brusco a su vez, persiguiendo su boca.  
El muchacho sólo paró para tomar aliento. _ ¡Wow!_ exclamó. Sonrió. 

_ ¿Sólo un poco más?_ pidió mientras se precipitaba atacando al chico a besos otra vez.  
Adam no sabía que fuera posible pero hace mucho estaba deseando esto, aunque en medio de la tortura a la habían sido sometidos…no hubiera mucho tiempo para anhelar nada que le proporcionara placer o felicidad.  
El y Michael habían hablado de todas estas cosas, de eso estaba muy seguro: lo limites, la orientación sexual o los géneros sexuales humanos y de cómo nada de esas nociones significaban algo realmente para seres celestiales o tan antiguos como el…esos conceptos o percepciones seguían convenciones temporales y fijadas por estándares meramente humanos.  
Ni siquiera el tiempo ni el espacio eran realmente ideas de los antiguos como Michael o al menos así creyó entenderlo de el directamente, de sus infinitas y profundas conversaciones, estando encerrados en la celda infernal.

***** ***** *****

Recordando que el arcángel seguía desnudo encima de el y su cuerpo se manifestó de acuerdo a eso: una semi erección comenzó a ser no tan “semi”. Avergonzado, se retiró abruptamente.  
_ ¿Pasa algo malo, hice algo mal?_  
_ No. No, no…no lo hiciste. Es que esto es algo incómodo._  
Michael asintió avergonzado, si pudiera decirse que esta imagen física de él lo estaba. Adam dándose cuenta de su error, colocó ambas manos a los costados de su cara y mirándolo a los ojos, dijo: _ No es por ti, me siento…_  
_ ¿Inseguro, Indigno, inmoral…inexperto? _ interrumpió con curiosidad casi infantil, pero en tono tranquilo.  
_ Iba a decir “bobo” tal vez hasta “Gay” pero…sí. Básicamente todo lo que dijiste._ contestó riéndose el muchacho. Le dio una mirada ansiosa y mordiéndose el labio para ganar coraje preguntó:  
_ ¿En verdad quieres hacer esto, no es cierto? y yo sería el primero con quien tu…?_  
Michael asentía repetidamente, sin nada de vergüenza. Sabía que esto era lo que él quería, lo que ambos querían.  
10 años o 1200, no había diferencia: conocía cada rincón y cada milímetro del cuerpo de Adam, cada célula, cada nervio: sabia como fluía su sangre y como se manifestaba su respiración; la justa medida exacta de todo lo que lo constituía. Tuvo acceso a sus recuerdos más horrorosos, también a los más bellos. Sabía lo que le produciría dolor…y lo que le produciría placer. Esperaba que poder hacerle sentir lo último más seguido, no sólo mental; de esa clase lo tuvo ya bastante.  
Asimilar la humanidad no es un proceso fácil, pero relativamente manejable. Asombrosamente complejo y a la vez…no lo hubiese querido de otra forma.

*

Con su mirada fija en el arcángel, Adam tiró su brazo hacia atrás y con una rápida maniobra se quitó la camiseta de algodón que vestía por el frente encima de su cabeza, estirando la tela. Desató los cordones de su pantalón de jogging y los arrastró hacia abajo con todo y ropa interior; decidió que no tendría temor o timidez, que sería valiente. Sólo intentaría que sea algo bueno para los dos, creía que ambos merecían al menos eso. 

Apartando las cobijas se metieron dentro de la cama, mirándose, contemplando las posibilidades. Michael no esperó: se lanzó a los labios de Adam besándolo con ansias y también con cariño, resultaba algo entre inocente y pasional. Siguió por su cuello, sus clavículas, siguiendo por su torso y llegando al fin a sus tetillas…el muchacho dejó escapar un gemido.

_ Tenen-tenemos qu-que-que parar. Ne-ce necesitamos…necesito, necesito…_  
_ ¿Qué?_ preguntó Michael en su oído _ ¿que necesitas? dime._ pidió deteniéndose a míralo y dejándole aire.  
_ ¿No necesitamos…ya sabes: condones o lubricación?_ preguntó el chico con el color hasta las orejas. _ Para-par-por ya sabes: esto._ dijo señalando entre ellos.  
_ Tengo esos elementos aquí, pero no creo que los necesitemos. Puedo usar mi gracia, sería más práctico y eficiente._  
Adam sonrió y se lanzó a besarlo y acariciarlo todo lo que pudiera.  
Cuando Michael lamió su tetilla mientras pellizcaba la otra, el chico volvió a gemir involuntariamente; a merced del arcángel que aunque no tuviera experiencia en estas cosas…estaba más que al tanto de la sexualidad humana, al parecer.  
En un momento de lucidez: Adam bajó su mano hasta encontrar el pene de Michael y encerrándolo en su puño, comenzó a estimularlo suavemente hacia arriba y abajo. El movimiento repetitivo hizo que el también gimiera, con los ojos cerrados como concentrándose en lo que estaba sintiendo.  
Entre besos y roces, Michael apenas podía registrar lo que estaba pasando: las sensaciones se magnificaban y Adam seguía administrándolas con una sonrisa complaciente; así que imitó lo que el chico hacia y luego ambos se adentraron en un juego de excitarse mutuamente, gimiendo y jadeando en la mejilla o en la boca, contra los labios o lengua del otro. Acabaron casi al unísono.

Michael se tumbó de espaldas a su lado, hombro con hombro esperaban que su respiración se aquietara, ambos mirando al techo.  
_ No…sabía…que…que pudieras sudar._ dijo Adam resoplando, extenuado aún.  
_ No…sabia…que…pudiera sentir…nada de esto._ contestó Michael. _ Entiendo…por…que ustedes…los humanos…lo hacen. Ahora lo entiendo._ agregó casi recuperado. El chico a su lado se rió, se giró, se colocó entre sus piernas, lo besó y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo:  
_ ¿Podemos intentar algo más? Me gustaría…ya sabes._  
_ ¿Penetrarme?_  
_ ¡Michael!_ lo reprochó, ruborizándose.  
Pero el arcángel no sentía vergüenza, colocó una mano en la nuca del muchacho atrayéndolo hacia su boca, lo besó con ternura y le ofreció el tubo de gel nuevo que esperaba allí a un costado de la cabecera mientras apartaba las piernas lo más que pudiera y elevaba su pelvis hacia adelante.  
Adam tomó el tubo vacilando al principio pero luego lo untó sobre sus dedos y con la mirada le indicó lo iba a hacer a continuación: circuló suavemente sobre su perineo, buscando la entrada, cuando la encontró introdujo un dedo, asombrado en busca de la menor señal de dolor o incomodidad para el arcángel; pero aquel solo jadeaba tenuemente con el mínimo toque, hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Hacia adentro y hacia afuera.  
_ ¡Más, otro más!_ pidió al cabo de unos minutos. Adam obedeció. El mismo ya estaba tan excitado que su erección rebotando entre ambos, buscaba donde meterse inútilmente. Sus dedos hacían un movimiento de tijeras y el arcángel emitió una fuerte exhalación.  
_ Los siento. ¿Te hice daño?_ preguntó el chico, deteniéndose.  
_ No, sigue. Otro más…y sigue haciendo eso._ dijo mientras ponía su mano encima de la de Adam, para indicarle qué era lo que pedía. El muchacho asintió y volvió a hacerlo, con tanta delicadeza como le era posible, pero era algo difícil: Michael debajo de él, respiraba entrecortadamente y todo su atención se dispersaba por milisegundos; adoraba a este ser y quería hacerle sentir bien, hacerle ver que el también sentía la necesidad de darle cosas buenas, de darle cosas que sólo los seres humanos que aman son capaces de dar. Se detuvo a mirarlo sólo unos segundos, dudando. 

_ No puedes lastimarme, no podrías hacerlo aunque lo intentaras. No te preocupes._ le dijo en tono amoroso el arcángel tomando a muchacho por la nuca, para hacer que lo viera a los ojos.  
Adam no contestó, se limitó a besarlo castamente otra vez y así tomó su miembro ya engrosado y se deslizó suavemente dentro de Michael poco a poco. Michael volvió a exhalar de placer.  
Afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar demasiado para que Adam se moviera hacia adentro y hacia afuera repetidamente, sabía que no duraría mucho con el haciendo eso y quería memorizarlo todo. Tratando en vano de determinar cada pequeña cosa que sucedía o tratar de anticiparse a lo que vendría con cada nueva embestida de Adam contra su cuerpo, era inútil.  
Su miembro también estaba infundido de sangre ahora, también demandaba atención. Así que no pudo evitarlo: bajó su mano para masturbase mientras era penetrado, al mismo tiempo.  
La transpiración de ambos era visible. Adam mantenía una mano al costado de la cabeza del arcángel y otra sostenía sus caderas, con los pies apoyados sobre el respaldo de la cama para nivelarse: arremetía una y otra vez dentro de Michael. El hundía sus dedos en el hombro izquierdo del muchacho y con la otra alternaba entre tocarse a sí mismo y aferrándose para sostenerse con cada estocada cada vez más potente; mientras sus tobillos se cruzaban fuertemente debajo de las nalgas de Adam manteniendo así sus posiciones.  
Con ritmo sostenido, incrementándose a cada segundo. Era asombroso que hasta ahora hubiesen durado tanto, cualquiera de los dos. Adam casi no recordaba que se sentía la deliciosa estrechez sobre su pene y para Michael todo era nuevo, a pesar de haber visto y analizado cada recuerdo de la escasa experiencia de su anfitrión, ahora convertido en amante.  
_ ¡Ah-ahu, ahí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Ah!_ incentivaba a cada momento el arcángel, el muchacho no tenía idea si en verdad estaba haciendo sentir bien a su amante, pero no tenía tiempo para pensarlo demasiado.  
_ ¡Micha-chael, no voy-! ¡Ah! ¡No voy a durar!_  
_ ¡Ah, no importa! ¡Sigue, ahí! ¡Si, ahí! ¡Sí! ¡AH!_ dijo y se vino encima de su propio estómago. Adam miró y se detuvo por un segundo antes de continuar, sonriendo.  
Dejó salir un gruñido y luego varias exhalaciones fuertes; después de varias embestidas brutales y ya sintiendo la constricción en su abdomen, demasiado: acabó dentro de Michael con todo lo que tenía, llenándolo. Siguió hasta que su miembro comenzó a perder su forma, se salió de el con la misma suavidad y gracia que antes, satisfecho y exhausto…ambos sonriendo como si hubiesen descubierto lo más maravilloso de este mundo. Para Michael era lo más maravilloso de este o cualquier otro universo.

“La petite mort” la llaman lo franceses…o la poesía. No se sentía como morir, Michael estaba seguro que esto no representaba de ninguna forma la pérdida de la vida o de energía vital. Si acaso, sentía su gracia regenerase involuntariamente con renovada energía, como una pequeña chispa convertida en explosión. Supernova.  
Esperaba sentir alguna clase de tristeza o incomodidad propias del periodo refractario, dado sus incesantes análisis de la psiquis en el proceso sexual…pero en cambio, sólo sentía dicha: la felicidad de la unión carnal al fin con su amado. El único paso lógico y obligatorio para sentirse al fin, como uno solo los dos.  
Casi como la primera vez que se unieron en un cuerpo, pero por mayor cantidad de tiempo y sobre todo con la confianza verdadera de que ambos así lo querían, libre y voluntariamente.  
No creía que el amor humano realmente existiera, hasta ahora.

***** ***** *****

Adam se volvió a verlo primero a él y con expresión alegre preguntó:  
_ ¿Sabía que serias un demonio en la cama? ¡Porque yo no tenía dudas!_ agregó riéndose. El arcángel lo miró confundido por un par de segundos y luego lo entendió: era un cumplido humano.  
_ Esas criaturas son despojos de sucia bilis._ dijo; el chico se alarmó por un momento pero luego vió las comisuras de los labios del arcángel curvarse hacia arriba, divertido y complacido de haber hecho un buen chiste.  
_ ¡Dios, eres gracioso post sexo! ¡Creo que te amo!_ dijo, antes de besarlo sonoramente con una carcajada. Luego se detuvo y miró a Michael, asustado.  
_ Adam…_  
_Lo siento. No…no sé qué me pasó. Es…es…esto todo esto. Perdona._  
_ Adam._ repitió el arcángel. _Yo te amo desde antes de saber que lo haría. No tienes nada de avergonzarte. Y conozco tus sentimientos…pero me da mucha alegría saber que puedes por fin puedes sentirte libre de expresarlos y compartirlos conmigo._ dijo con una sonrisa compasiva.  
Adam volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más ternura. De repente un sonido que había escuchado en más de 10 años interrumpió la sesión de besos: como un gruñido de otro planeta.  
_ Tienes hambre, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?_  
_ No lo sentí…antes. Es extraño, creo que había olvidado como se siente._ dijo el muchacho, un poco ruborizado. Como si fuese más normal tener intimidad con un ser celestial (en todos los sentidos posibles) y sentirlo casi como algo natural.

Michael asintió y estiró un brazo, alcanzándole los folletos de lugares de comida y delivery que antes había estado contemplado. Aún hacían entregas así que sólo pidió pizza, extra queso peperoni, una Pepsi cola grande, una cerveza lagger y el más enorme pedazo de pastel de chocolate, merengue de vainilla y espolvoreado con chispas; que pudo conseguir que le enviaran.  
Atendió al chico del delivery en boxers: el no dijo nada sólo tomó la propina dándole una ojeada indiscreta, totalmente sonrojado cuando vislumbró a una figura masculina en las penumbras de la habitación y se retiró rápidamente.  
_¡¡¡Oye, gracias!!!_ gritó prácticamente, con sarcasmo mientras sostenía la puerta en su izquierda y el pedido en la otra. _Te perdiste de una buena propina por homofóbico._ murmuró para sí mismo mientras abría uno de los contenedores y espiaba adentro olfateando contento.  
_ No era por eso que se avergonzó._ dijo Michael.  
_ ¿Ah, no? y entonces por qué?_ pregunto sin mirarlo, llevándose un trozo de pizza a la boca.  
_ Fue porque te encontró atractivo y después de espiar dentro del cuarto, supo o creyó que-_ hizo una pausa _ Bueno digamos que tuvo toda clase de pensamientos inapropiados sobre ti._ reformuló._ Como la propina iba incluida, pensó por un momento que le pagaríamos de otra forma y no se hubiese negado._  
Adam casi si atraganta por eso. Alarmado, Michael llegó hasta el: _ ¿Te encuentras bien?_ preguntó. El chico asentía y se golpeaba el pecho mientras tosía levemente. Cuando se calmó por fin dijo: _ Mike, por favor no leas la mente de las personas si no te lo pido._  
_Pero: ¿por qué?_  
_ Porque hay cosas que no quisiera saber y prefiero conservar mi inocencia._  
_ ¿Cuál inocencia? su concepto humano de inocencia no aplica ya para ti y no me pareció justo que asumas eso un chico trabajador como el._  
_ ¿Cómo puedes saber esas cosas con sólo verlo?_  
_ Soy un ser celestial, uno de los más poderosos de mi rango: oigo y veo todo. El joven Alfie estudia y trabaja medio tiempo para pagar su colegiatura._  
_Mmm, ¿Alfie, eh? Tal vez llame a ese servicio unas veces más; el joven Alfie se oye interesante._ infirió con una sonrisa burlona.  
Michael lo miraba ofendido: volvió a la cama sin decir nada y se metió debajo de las cobijas.  
Adam dejó salir una risa incómoda, colocó la comida y bebidas encima de los cobertores y se trepó a su lado: _ Michael…Mike amigo, era una broma, si? _ dijo mientras tocaba su cara y hacia que lo mirara. _ No me mires así. No soporto tu indiferencia…por favor, discúlpame._

Hubo una vez, una sola vez que Michael le dió el frio tratamiento de la indiferencia a Adam: duró una semana (o al menos se sintió así) y el chico nunca se había sentido tan desahuciado y solo como entonces. Aunque todavía sintió protegido; imagina estar en silencio absoluto ausente de todo: sonidos, olores, vista, tacto, sensaciones; todo. Estuvo a punto de enloquecer por completo.

Michael suavizó su expresión y asintió una vez. _ Entonces… ¿estamos bien?_ preguntó el muchacho. El arcángel volvió a asentir varias veces más asegurándoselo. Adam se frotó las manos y con la lengua de costado dijo: _ ¡Okey, entones comamos!_  
Y Adam se comió 4 rebanadas de pizza, se bebió la soda completa, aunque al probar la cerveza casi la escupe…la dejó casi sin beberla. Se comió el trozo de pastel y con el estómago lleno y la sonrisa más boba que nunca se quedó dormido, apoyado en el hombro de su ángel; con la tv y también una lámpara al costado de la cama, encendidas.  
Michael juntó los desperdicios, apagó la tv, la lámpara y arropó a Adam cerca suyo. 

***** ***** *****

A la mañana siguiente Adam se encontraba babeando entre las cobijas y su almohada, atravesado en su cama y solo.  
“Estoy contigo, Adam” dijo Michael antes de que pudiese preguntar algo. El muchacho suspiró aliviado.  
No tuvo que pedirlo; el arcángel se manifestó de forma corpórea. Sin perder el tiempo una vez más Adam inició la sesión de besos que se iban intensificando segundo a segundo: lo atrajo con entusiasmo, encima de él.  
_Creo que me saltaré el desayuno hoy._ dijo con una sonrisa cómplice. Antes de que pudiera preguntar por qué? Michael estaba con la mirada en blanco, totalmente excitado: Adam había bajado a la unión de su clavícula, cuello y torso dando besos todo alrededor, mientras pellizcaba una de sus tetillas.  
Una mano circulando su abdomen, bajando y bajando hasta encontrarse con sus testículos fue suficiente: su pene se puso erecto en un solo segundo y dejó escapar un gemido.  
¿Cómo un ser tan poderoso, tan magnánimo y tan perfecto como el: podía dejar de pensar en cualquier cosa, haciendo cortocircuito y rendirse así al placer humano tan mundano? ¿Cómo era posible que un solo toque Adam lo hiciera capaz de darle todo lo que él le pidiera, incluso aquello inhumanamente imposible?  
Fue así que no pudo prever lo que el muchacho haría a continuación: debajo de el todavía, tomó su miembro erecto, le sonreía y tenía esa mirada fija con intensiones secretas, que dejaba ver al parpadear despacio.  
Con movimientos envolventes, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, cada vez más rápido. Las caderas y pelvis de Michael acompañaban el movimiento ondular, casi instintivamente y perseguía la sensación placentera. Trataba de sostenerse en sus dos brazos a los costados de Adam para no aplastarlo y permitirle seguir sus administraciones; mientras el muchacho iba besándolo cualquier parte de su piel que estuviese a su alcance, al mismo tiempo que lo estimulaba.  
_ Todavía no…todavía no acabes. Espera._ le pidió al oído. Se detuvo un momento, busco el gel lubricante cerca de la cabecera y con el color hasta las puntas de las orejas dijo: _ Úsalo. Es tu turno._  
La implicancia de lo que estaba pidiéndole, lo hizo ruborizarse también pero como agradecimiento lo besó primero.  
_ ¿Estás seguro de esto?_  
_ Absolutamente. Nunca estuve más seguro en toda mi vida._  
_ ¿No te sentirías…extraño estando conmigo de esta forma? ¿Yo, en mi forma masculina?_  
_ Michael. Hemos sufrido mucho tu y yo… ¿crees que tu forma es lo único que admiro de ti?_  
_ Los seres humanos tienen conceptos sobre el cuerpo y la sexualidad…que estoy comenzando a comprender realmente, recién ahora._  
_ Michael, ¿no quieres hacer esto conmigo?_  
_ ¡Si, si quiero! Pero temo que puedas arrepentirte y odiarme por ello después._ confesó. Adam le tomó una mano, besó cada uno de sus nudillos con vehemencia y luego le acarició la mejilla y lo besó en los labios.  
_Tú lo haces todo bien: Protegerme por miles de años, consolarme y darme alegría o esperanza… ¿por qué sería diferente esto?_  
_ Esto es importante._  
_Exacto._ dijo asintiendo. Suspiró, volvió a mirar al arcángel a los ojos: _ Hagamos un trato: tú sabes que esto me… ¿Cómo dijiste? ¡Ah, sí! “me proporcionará placer”, me conoces lo mejor que nadie o suficientemente bien. Y creo que a ti también, a ti también te gustará. Pero si no es así: puedes borrarme la memoria o volver en el tiempo…lo que haga falta, ¿okey?_  
_ No me es posible volver en el tiempo por cuestiones así. Y no acepto el tener que borrarte la memoria, seria egoísta que sólo yo recuerde lo sucedido._  
_ Michael._ dijo Adam y volvió a suspirar cansado _ De verdad quiero esto: contigo, aquí y ahora. No me interesa nada más._ explicó y para enfatizar su pedido, envolvió el miembro del arcángel y reanudó los movimientos que lo estimulaban; ya que el miembro empezaba a ponerse flácido casi con tanta charla aburrida.  
_Haz los honores._ dijo derramando el gel encima de sus dedos, que se escurría por los costados de su palma. _ Sólo…sé gentil y…de a uno. _ agregó ruborizado.  
Michael asintió y como el antes; circuló la zona con el dedo índice en la pequeña unión de piel con su abertura y Adam gimió involuntariamente, una sensación de ardor y ansia se mezclaban en esa acción.  
Como un verdadero experto repetía el movimiento lentamente una y otra vez, para el muchacho era casi imposible no responder instintivamente: el arcángel intentaba excitarlo y no hacerle daño al mismo tiempo, él lo sabía y el sólo pensarlo lo provocaba aún más.  
Cuando introdujo ya dos dedos, una exhalación ahogada en la boca de Adam, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados…Michael supo que iba por buen camino. Ya eran tres dedos dentro suyo y esta vez fue muy verbal:  
_ ¡Ah! sí. ¡Ahí!_ exclamó. El arcángel supo que había encontrado su punto erógeno sin siquiera intentarlo. Una porción dentro como esponjosa y suave que lo haría todo aún más placentero.  
Cuando introdujo un digito más ya estaba casi listo. Adam ondulaba sus caderas hacia el frente, dejándose llevar por la estimulación, al mismo tiempo que no podía dejar de espiar a su amante, lamer una de sus tetillas; se veía decidido a adorarlo, todo lo que durase la experiencia.  
_Estoy listo._ dijo.  
_ ¿Estás seguro, amado?_ preguntó, retirando despacio los dedos. La abertura perfectamente húmeda y palpitante que esperaba.  
_ ¡Ah! ¡Si, totalmente! _ exclamó, sintiéndose un poco vacío. Le clavó las uñas de una mano en un hombro y otra en su espalda baja, cruzando ambas piernas por debajo de las nalgas de Michael como una maniobra cerrojo, atrayéndolo hacia él.  
El entendiendo la orden, se untó con bastante gel lubricante, con una concentración casi metódica: se alineó con la entrada del chico, mientras este miraba con curiosidad hacia abajo: esperaba que cupiera ahí, pero sentía confiado, ansioso y aunque estaba muy seguro que dolería o incomodaría bastante…ya no le importaba. “Mejorará con el tiempo” pensó.  
_Así lo espero._ contestó Michael en voz alta y se deslizó poco a poco, dentro de él.  
_ ¡Ugh, Mike!_  
_ ¿Te encuentras bien?_  
_ ¡Si, sigue!_ le respondió. Si dolía, pero era un extraño dolor, se figuró que era sólo por la intrusión de la que no creía que hubiese deseado nunca y de sentir algo dentro que no se supone que este allí; esto último lo hizo sonreírse y ruborizarse más de lo que ya estaba, su cara y su parte de su pecho se tiñó de un leve color rojizo.  
Obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse, sino el arcángel lo sabría y se detendría del todo. Tomó aire, cerró los ojos otra vez y se permitió sólo sentir. _Mike, muévete, por favor._ le pidió, relamiéndose el labio inferior, aun con los ojos cerrados. Sin demora, Michael así lo hizo.  
Al principio era suave y acompasado, a medida que adquiría valentía y estaba seguro que Adam lo recibía bien, fue haciéndose más rápido, más feroz, más enérgico. Sin dejar de acariciarlo y darle besos por toda la piel, por cualquier parte suya que pudiera alcanzar: sus mejillas, nariz, mentón, ojos, pestañas, boca, oídos, hombros, cuello, clavículas, antebrazos; incluso a sus rosadas y erectas tetillas.  
El chico recordó a su propio miembro engrosado entre ellos, por un par de segundos deseó haber hecho esto de espaldas, la primera vez al menos. Pero cuando veía a Michael con gesticulaciones tan sensuales, los ojos cerrados por momentos, su respiración entrecortada, su agitación, las gotas de transpiración corriéndole por las sienes y humedeciendo con bellísimo brillo todo su torso; mientras en su boca dibujada un “O” en cada embestida…no se arrepentía de nada. Se entregaba más y más.  
Estiró una mano hacia su pene, a ciegas y comenzó a frotar la punta, a estimularse propiamente dicho, pero ya estaba casi a punto de venirse prácticamente. Michael lo acompañaba con el ritmo; lejos de ofenderse…parecía complacido. Arrancando toda clase de gemidos y jadeos del muchacho; eran elogios suficientes.  
La cama rechinaba con cada una de sus embestidas, debajo de ellos. La cabecera golpeteaba la pared repetidamente; esperaban que las patas no cedieran y no estar haciendo un escándalo a lado de una familia o algo así. 

_ ¡No! No- no hay…nadie…allí._ dijo Michael entre jadeos, leyendo su mente.  
_ Oh-okey._ fue todo lo que pudo articular el muchacho, ya casi no le importaba lo anterior. Era mejor concertarse en lo delicioso que estaba sintiéndose esto. Sabía que sus ojos se ponían en blanco como en éxtasis y es que faltaba ¡tan poco y se sentía tan bien!  
_ ¡Adam!  
_ ¡Ah! ¡Ahí, ahí! ¡Sí!_  
_ ¡¿Ahí?!_  
_ ¡Ahí, ahí mismo! ¡Oh, sí!_ contestó apenas jadeando con trabajo, soltaba y sostenía el miembro en su interior. Se contraía y retraía involuntariamente. Su propio pene todavía en su mano, la otra clavándosele en los huesos casi al arcángel. _ ¡Ah! voy a-_ profirió. Y se simplemente se vino entre su estómago y el de Michael, sin más aviso.  
Arremetiendo unas pocas veces más, Michael también acabó. _ ¡Ah! ¡Oh-agh!_ fue sólo lo que pudo decir.  
Adam se estremeció al sentir el semen en su interior: la sensación cálida y de cómo se sentía ser “llenado” así; era lo correcto, era sensual, sexual y absolutamente maravilloso.  
Michael se rodó a un costado, exhausto y satisfecho. Adam estaba paralizado de la experiencia: bañado de sudor, agitado y manchado de semen por todo su partes bajas…pero también el arcángel. Que desapareció por un segundo, volviendo con un paño humedecido y caliente que frotó por el abdomen del chico, limpiándolo cariñosamente.  
Cuando Michael terminó de limpiarlo, lo besó en los parpados cerrados, en la frente y luego en los labios. _Ahora descansa, amado Adam._ dijo en voz baja, mientras acomodaba su almohada y lo arropaba.  
_ Mmm. ¿Te quedas conmigo?_ preguntó con ojos entrecerrados.  
_ Sí._ contestó y se trepó a la cama otra vez, acomodándose a su lado en posición semi sentado. Adam se abrazó a su torso y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. _ ¿Todavía no tienes hambre? ¿No vas a desayunar?_  
_ Lo único que quiero desayunar y de lo que tengo hambre es de ti._ dijo y al ver la cara risueña de su amor, también estalló en carcajadas. _ Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Soy pésimo con las frases! no como tú._  
_ ¿De verdad te gustan mis frases?_  
_Mmm, sí. Me gusta…No: amo, amo que me digas “amado” cuando me llamas por mi nombre._  
_ Porque lo eres._  
_ Lo sé. Ahora lo sé._ contestó, lo miró tiernamente y Michael lo besó.  
Se quedaron allí haciéndose compañía, luego Adam hizo de la cuchara pequeña: se sentía mejor así. Más natural.

En unos días tal vez, todo el mundo acabaría. Tal vez, no. Quizás sus hermanos no les pedirían ayuda nunca más…pero en caso de que si lo hicieran, al menos estaban juntos.  
En verdad no podía haber pedido o deseado algo mejor. Ya no había ninguna duda en su mente de que se pertenecían el uno al otro y sólo el uno en el otro, eran los únicos en que podían confiar plenamente.

***FIN***


End file.
